Licia
by Sunder
Summary: Un mec se reveille...


****

Licia par Sunder

Parfois je reve d'un autre monde...

Froid, cruel, des Siecles dans le futur, un monde controlé par les Machines, ou les hommes ne sont guere plus que decorations de Noel sur des arbres de metal.

Je respire du liquide amniotique, les yeux ouverts, je me decouvre lié par de l'acier a mon coccon de survie, prisonnier d'un cauchemar qu'est ma vie, dans l'attente de me réendormir...

Puis soudain je me reveille, en sueur, dans la chaleur de mes draps, la securité de ma chambre.

Tout cela n'est qu'un reve bien sur, Dieu merci...

Dieu merci...

Allongé sur mon lit, je regarde le ciel, a travers la verriere de mon bel appartement New-Yorkais. 

Le Ciel si loin, et si proche me semble t'il, parfois...

Les Etoiles ne m'ont jamais autant passionné que depuis ces derniers mois, depuis la mort de Licia...

Suicide. Pendaison, un mot griffonné a la va vite pour toute explication...

Ma Licia... Ma jolie Licia...

"Echapper a la Matrice"...

La Matrice, le nom donné a l'univers par de Pseudo-Platoniciens Informatique, sur les forums, ou par mails, en quelques occasions.

La derniere mode, sur la Toile, se dire prisonnier d'un monde factice...

Licia y croyait, disait avoir vu des failles dans le programme, avoir des preuves...

De quoi donner des cauchemars, meme aux plus carthesiens des esprits

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, je me leve, et vais me servir un verre d'eau.

Fraiche, comme toujours, coulant dans ma gorge, accompagnée de quelques gouttes de citron.

Une sensation connue depuis l'enfance, la recette de ma mere pour etancher la soif, aussi réele que l'est le ciel, le soleil, la pierre du mur contre mon dos...

Je branche l'ordinateur, attendant patiemment ma connexion.

Ma boite mail, une nouvelle coulée d'eau dans ma gorge... La sensation ne passe pas.

Vous avez un nouveau message.

Evo@zioncity.com

Encore les "Matriciens", comme aime a les appeller Russel.

Russel, chargé de la securité informatique d'une grosse societé de Wall Street. Le meilleur dans sa partie.

Russel, si totalement sure du bien fondée de sa croisade, depuis la mort de Licia, sa petite soeur adorée...

Par curiosité, j'ouvre le courrier.

Une adresse de Chatroom.

Zion. Toujours la meme.

Une invitation comme beaucoup d'entre nous en recoivent, depuis quelques mois.

L'invitation du Neo.

Dans la solitude de mon appartement, me dirigeant vers la fenetre, je me surprend a ricaner...

Dehors, les lumieres de la ville

Du 85eme etage, la vie semble si simple, loin des ruelles sombres, loin de la grisaille des populations...

Neo, Pseudo Jesus Christ autoproclamé, et sa suite d'informaticiens fous...

J'ouvre ma fenetre, l'air est frais ce soir...

La vie n'est qu'un songe, a raconté Calderon...

En cela il rejoint Platon, le monde n'est que reflet de flammes sur le mur, et nous meme prisonniers, le regard sur la pierre, prenant l'ombre pour la realité...

Encore une fois, comme tous les jours de ma vie, je ferme les yeux, et revoit Licia...

Non pas la Licia de mon enfance, ni celle de ma jeunesse...

Mais une Licia triste, aux cheveux trop courts, au visage fatigué...

Une Licia que je devine si seule, et que je reve de serrer dans mes bras, d'embrasser, de rassurer...de faire sourire a nouveau.

Telle le mirage de mon esprit malade, elle m'invite a la rejoindre, quitter la Matrice...

Faire le saut vers la realité...

Me suicider...mourir dans la Matrice, renaitre au monde...Telle etait sa theorie...

Dans mes cauchemars, je la voit taper au cercueil de mon coccon; esperer que je me reveille ...

Peine Perdue.

Je devient Fou...

Fou a enfermer, je la devine partout, dans l'angle mort de ma conscience...

Je jete un dernier regard a mon ecran...

Vous avez un nouveau message.

Une adresse qui n'a plus lieu d'etre...Sa proprietaire est morte, j'ai moi meme decroché son corps, ai organisé ses funerailles...

Des mois que je n'ouvre plus ces mails, cette plaisanterie est morbide...

Parfois, pourtant, je me laisse a lire le titre...

Toujours le meme.

Une phrase qu'elle seule et moi pouvont comprendre, souvenir de cette balancoire, dans le jardin de ses parents......

Desormais a demi dans le vide, un pied vers l'exterieur, je bascule, et me laisse tomber en avant.

Tomber... selon Licia, le meilleur moyen de se reveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar...

Si ce n'est echapper a la Matrice, au moins echapper a une realité sans elle, tant elle me manque... 

Alors que le sol se rapproche, de l'acier en fusion fait son chemin dans ma gorge, s'infiltre dans mes sinus. Acide gastrique ou autre chose ?

Quelques part vers le 70eme etage, je perd conscience...

Toujours le meme titre...Toujours le meme message

"Lance toi, je te rattrape."

"Fait moi confiance"...

Je t'aime, Licia...


End file.
